Don't Take Me For Granted
by Kurox
Summary: Collab with LibbyLoo92  New arrivals to Boston, Rhiley and Cassie are hoping to escape, and start new lives. After a long day of unpacking the girls decided to go celebrate at the Four Roses. Where they meet two boys who might just changed their lives.


**-Authors Note-**

**_Soo this is a collab between myself and LibbyLoo92. She's an amazing author and you should go read he stuff! She is an awesome and amazing person agreeing to do this with me! Well I do hope you all enjoy! And seriously, check her stuff out...Tis amazing! _**

**_Rater M for L/V/Sexual references and maybe some Smut later on in the story. Enjoy :D  
_**

**_-Story-  
_**

**Don't Take Me For Granted**

Rhiley walked in ahead of her slightly younger best friend, Cassie. The girls had just finished moving all of their things into their new apartment there in Boston that night and had wanted to go out and celebrate. So the closest bar had been the Four Roses. Rhiley headed straight up to the bar while Cassie's eyes darted around, taking in their surroundings.

Rhiley smiled brightly at the bartender and waved him down. She winked at him and he approached. "I'll take a shot of whiskey and a beer please." She smiled brightly and looked over to her "sister". She smiled as she saw her look around innocently. "Yo, earth to Cassi!", she called out, " over here you goof." She laughed and patted the bar stool next to her.

Billy and his boys were sitting in the back of the bar and Joe had just come out of the bathroom. Billy had heard an unfamiliar female voice call out to a name he hadn't heard before and turned to look at the newbies. He saw that one had long, wavy, dark hair and the other had long, wavy, light brown hair that was done up in a ponytail.

Joe walked back towards his brother and his boys. He was about to ask his brother something, but noticed Billy's gase focused on something or someone. He fallowed his brothers gase and smiled lightly to himself; enjoying the view of the two women that caught his brother attention. He eyed them both. First the dark haired woman at the bar. She was slender and well built, very toned like a dancers. She seemed to be about 5'7", body shaped like an hour glass. She seemed to have a nice bottom and was clearly blessed in the chest area. Her smirked as he moved his gaze to the second woman. She was a little shorter than the dark haired woman. Her hair was a light brown with some highlights in her hair. She had a nice shape to her body, very lean and slender. She seemed blessed in the chest area as her friend, but maybe a cup smaller. He smiled to himself. and looked back at his brother taking in his assumption of the new additions to the Four Roses.

Cassie looked around the bar uneasily. She was only 18, whereas Rhiley was soon to be 22. "What can I get for ya, chica?" the bartender asked her. "Um... just a water," she answered with a little blush. Her dark brown eyes darted around the bar again. "Damn!" Joe commented with a wolfish smile, "Wouldja look at the legs on the one with the ponytail? Those things go on for MILES man!"

"Well that other one's got bigger tits," Billy commented to his younger brother.

"Doesn't matter," Joe stated, "I like the looks of the ponytailed one better. She's sex on two legs man!" Joe turned to let out a wolf whistle in the direction of the girls and the girl with the ponytail whipped her head around to look at them. When she found them gazing at her and her friend, she blushed and looked down.

Rhiley smirked to herself. She moved her eyes over towards the whistle, not moving her head. She laughed quietly to herself and wiggled her but slightly in a teasing way as if saying, " Come and get some." She turned and looked down at Cassie Smiling.

"What did I tell you. Told ya we find some fun tonight." She laughed and took a swig of her beer. Her dark ember green eyes sparkling with excitement. Billy smiled to himself and looked to his younger brother. " Looks like yours is a bit shy there Joe. You should teach her how to let that fine ass to have fun." He winked at his brother and patted his shoulder. He then returned his gaze to the other woman who had a compleatly different reaction to the whistle like it happened to he many times before. He watched as she moved that fine ass

of hers, as in invitation. He licked his lips.

Cassie wouldn't lift her head but she saw Rhiley shaking her butt out of the corner of her eye and reached out to smack her arm, hissing a quiet, "Rhiley! They're probably watching us!"

"Oh," Rhiley stated, "They are. But let them. 'Sides, no one is getting in anyone's pants tonight. You and I BOTH know that!" Rhiley giggled and quickly downed her shot before starting in on her beer. Cassie just lifted

her bottle of water up to take a swig. She felt eyes on her again and turned around to see that the men from the back table were still watching her. She pulled the bottle down to set it on the counter and twisted the cap back onto it. "They're staring," Cassie informed Rhiley. "Who cares?" Rhiley asked.

"Well... It's just rude," Cassie said, "And it's not like we're wearing anything revealing!"

Rhiley laughed, "Just enjoy the attention hun", she winked at her," plus they ain't to bad to look at either." She turned her head slightly towards them, eyeing her prey. "The bald one is fine as fuck." She smiled down at Cassie, her eyes shining with a mischievous sparkle. "Get ready." she said sheepishly and she turned and faced the boys. She looked Directly into Billy's eyes and winked. She then turned her attention back to her beer and took another swig. A small smirk plastered to her face.

Joe smirked at the reactions of the shy woman. God it just turned him on even more. "Hey Billy, I'm calling did on that fine ass." She smirked and looked at his brother quickly, before returning his gaze to the sexy site in front of him.

Billy smirked and gave a "come here" wave in the dark haired girl's direction. "I got dibbs on THAT one," Billy told the rest of his gang.

They all just nodded. They'd be going without tonight. The dark haired girl got up to walk on over to their table, picking her beer up and taking it with her before grabbing her friend's arm and towing her over to their table with her. Her shy friend floundered for something to say but came up with nothing. Her dark brown eyes darted this way and that as she tried to assess the group and see if they were likely to give her and the other girl she was with any harm. Joe held up his hands in a "hey, I'm innocent" gesture and said, "Relax, honey. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Quite on the contrary. I'd just LOVE to make ya feel REAL good." The shy girl blushed furiously and lowered her head.

Rhiley held in her chuckle caused by her friends reaction. She looked at the boy in front of her eyeing him up, judging to see if he was good for her "sister". He seemed harmless enough and if he tried anything, she'd seriously fuck him up. She finally laid her eyes on the big bald one that sat at the head of the table. He seemed in charged. She smirked to herself.

"Why hello there, any reason in particular you waved us over?" She smiled at him, a flirty smile on her face, as she placed her hands on the table, bending over to reveal a good amount of cleavage. Cassie blushed more as she watched her friends actions. Hiding teh urge to roll her eyes. She always does this. She turned her attention back to the boy who addressed her; her face still as read as a tomato.

"Hey there, sexy," the guy drawled. He had dyed purple hair and she could see that he had a star tattoo on one of his neck and some fancy letter scrawled into the other side. His eyes were a dark gray color and he had a big smile on his face. "Um... hi..." she told him quietly, looking down at her feet."Aww c'mon. You don't hafta be shy, sweetheart," he told her, trying to make her feel better."'Sides, I'd say my big brother over there is havin' a starin' contest with your friend probably. Billy's like that though. I'm Joe, by the way. What's your name?" he asked. "Cassie," she answered, finally daring to look up into his eyes again, "It's Cassie." Joe reached up to graze a knuckle lightly over her tanned cheek, saying, "Well it's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Cassie's face lit up again. She shivered lightly and closed her eyes at his touch. Rhiley on the other hand wouldn't break eye contact with Joe's, the kid who is now named, brother. She lifted an eye brow in challenge and smirked. She was good at the staring game. She did it most of the time to wig people out and get what she wanted. Billy's smirk widened as he accepted her challenge. She'd soon find out that not many can win against Billy Darly.

Billy stared right back into the dark haired girl's emerald green eyes. He wasn't ABOUT to let her win this one. NO one beat him at ANYTHING and she was no different. He wouldn't let her win. So he leaned in closer, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth and away from her as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"You're not gonna win, sweetheart," he told her, "No one ever beats me. Period." Still, he saw that she wasn't going to give up on it and he admired her for that. She was a stubborn one and she didn't back down from a challenge. She had guts.

Rhiley just smirked at his assumption. She was going to kick his ass. "Is that so." she stated with a smirk plastered on her naturally dark full lips. Picking up her bottle of beer and taking another swig, never losing eye contact with the bald one in front of her. "What's you name? So I know what to call you when I state to the world that I beat the unbeatable." She smiled. Cassie looked over to

her friend and sighed. Great... she's never going to give up. She closed her eyes and shook her head facing the attractive young man in front of her once more, a small blush still playing on her cheeks. Joe smirked at her, " See, I 'aint gunna do nothing to ya... unless you want me to." He enjoyed the way she shivered lightly.

Cassie didn't know what to think. She'd never done more than just had a guy kiss her on the lips. So this? A guy hitting on her? Well... She didn't know what to do. But he WAS cute and she liked how he said he wouldn't do anything unless she wanted him to. So she leaned in to whisper shyly, "I um... I don't think I'm your kinda girl. I mean... You're very cute and all but... I don't think you'd like my type of girl." He looked at her when she pulled away, his eyes roaming all over her, and she blushed again. He leaned in to nuzzle at her ear with his nose, making her shiver, and said, "You blush like a little virgin, sweetie." He pulled back to watch her reaction, grinning when she just looked down at the floor and blushed EVEN deeper.

He smirked, jackpot. He brought up his hand to ber face and gently touched it. "I can help you take care of that." He pulled her closer to his body, his other hand on her waist. Rhiley still had her eyes locked with the man in front of her. "You still have yet to answer my question. DO I really scare you that much?" She giggled to herself.

Billy chuckled and said, "Hell no! Shit! I ain't scared of nothin'!" He narrowed his eyes at her and stared at her intently, trying to intimidate her into backing down. But she bent over a bit and glared right back at him. He was granted with a PERFECT glance down her shirt and his eyes automatically darted to the ample cleavage that her low cut shirt showed off. Her breasts looked large, full, and soft and. "I win!" she cried joyfully, "I fuckin' win!" He growled and jerked his eyes up to look at her again. "You don't fuckin' win," he sneered, "You cheat." She gave him a smug smirk and stated, "Uh uh. You didn't HAVE to look but ya did. Therefore, I win. Now what's your name." She heard another man say, "His name's Billy." She straightened up and said, "I just beat Billy at a starin' contest everyone!"

Cassie jumped at he friends suddent out bust and shook her head. Joe turned and looked at his brother, his hands still wrapped around Cassie's waist. " You just got beat bro, by one of the xexiest girls I've ever seen." He laughed lightly and turned his full attention back to Cassie, the smile never leaving his face. Cassie really didn't know how to react in this situation, nor did she know what to say. Joe bent down slightly, he placed his lips next to her ere and whispered. "Is that a yes?" he made sure his lips brushed agenst her ear, earning a shiver from her. Rhiley danced around in victory. She never lost. "I beat Billy!" She stated again in a sing song voice. She finally stopped dancing and looked to him, "Told ya." She winked sexily and finished off her beer.

Billy glared at her harshly and asked, "What the fuck's your name?" She smirked at him and asked, "What? Ya gonna tell everyone that I beat ya too?" He nodded, lying through his teeth and said, "Sure thing, sweetheart. I'm not a sore loser." "It's Rhiley," she told him, "With an H." He grinned and boasted loudly, "Rhiley with an H is comin' home with me tonight!" She gasped, mortified. "Now that's not very nice!" she scolded, turning and whirling on her heels to head to the bar for another drink. Cassie looked up to Joe, staring into his eyes, and said, "I... I don't think so. It's nothing personal, but I always said I wouldn't do anything unless I loved a guy. 'Sides, we're not even dating, Joe."

Rhiley glared at the bar then called the bar tender back over. She orded another shot and slammed it down. "Who does he think he is." She growled. She pushed herself off the bar and walked back over to the table. She smiled as she walked straight up to him. She bent down directly in front of him, making sure he was getting a nice veiw and slaped him. " Fuck you, Billy. I'm not just another whore you affiliate yourself with and I will not take any of that shit." She stared him straight in the eyes. "I'm Rhiley Jacobs and I deserved to be respected." she maintained eye contact with him. All was quiet as the boys stared at the scene in front of them. In all the years they have spent together they have never seen anyone, even a woman act like that Towards Billy Darley. Joe stared in shock, watching his brother carefully.

Billy reached out to snag her wrist, clutching it tightly in a tight grip as he tugged her closer to sneer into her face, "Listen here, PRINCESS! NO ONE treats me like that and gets away with it! You got me?" But instead of cry or whimper or cringe like anyone else would've, this girl stood her ground. She shook her head and said, "And you can't boss me around either. Fuck you, Billy. And fuck your rules too. I follow my OWN damn rules and no one else's. Got that?"

Joe could believe his ears. She was actually sticking up to him. Cassie stared in horror, worried for her friend. Joe leaned in again and whispered, "Is she brave or just stupid?" he looked down at her. Cassies trembled slightly and looked him straight in the eyes, " A little of both." Rhiley didn't take her eyes off his. She started him down. A look of sheer determination and anger on her face.

Billy chuckled, finally commenting, "Well you've got a backbone, I'll give ya that. And you've got the balls to stand up for yourself. But you've stood up to the wrong man, sweet cheeks." Without warning, he tugged her over his lap and gave her ass a harsh slap, leaning down to growl into her ear, "And now you're gonna take the punishment." She wriggled and struggled hard, shouting back, "FUCKYOU!" Joe turned to look back at Cassie and said, "I'm honestly shocked that he didn't just bust her. Anyone else he would've popped, right in the face. I don't get it. But your girl's sure lucky, I'll give her that.

Cassie sighed relife washing trough her. "For a second there I thought he was going to hit her, too." She gazed into his eye once more and blushed. Joe smiled at her, getting closer as he did, their bodies touching, "So if I asked you to go out with me, would you say yes. I can show you the night of your life." His lips tickling her ear in a seductive way. Rhiley glared up at the bald man.

"Billy fucking let me go, or I swear to god I'll punch you." She growled feverishly at him, a small smile threatening to reveal itself. She smacked his leg and continued to wiggle around, teasing him as well as trying to get her freedom.

"Uh uh," Billy leaned down to snarl into her ear before he nipped it, "This ass is MINE now, princess." She gave a loud growl of frustration and dug her nails into his denim-clad leg. "Ooo!" he teased, "Kitten's got claws." She huffed and shouted, "I'll SHOW you claws, you bastard!"

Joe looked down at Cassie, waiting for her answer. She finally opened her mouth to tell him, "Even if I go out with you tonight, Joe, you're not going to get anything from me. I'm not like that." "Good," he whispered into her ear, "'Cuz I hate sluts." She perked up a little and said, "And I'm the dating type, not the sleeping around type. There won't be anything happening between us for a LONG time, even if we do date." To her surprise he said, "I'm all right with that."

Cassie smiled up at him, brighter than before. "Well where do you plan on taking me Mr.," she paused not knowing his last name, " Uhh.." "It's Darley, and don't you fucking forget it." he smirked down at her. She giggled softly, and blush pulling it was back to her cheeks," Alright then, Mr. Darley where do you plan on taking me this evening?" Rhiley glared at the floor, then smirked as a thought suddenly popped into he head. She, being the flexible one she was, bent up towards bills cheek and licked it up to his ear. Her lips lightly pressed against his ear and whispered, "Kitty's also got teeth." She bite his lower ear lobe, hard but not enough to break the skin.

Billy was taken aback a little, not having expected her to do that. "Well," he commented, "SOMEONE'S flexible." She whispered, "Yep, but not for what you're thinkin'. Let me go and I might decide to play nice. But I'm not just some piece of ass. So either you treat me with the respect I deserve, or me or my girl here are rolllin' right outta this bar and never comin' back." He was shocked.

"But I like this one, Rhiley," Cassie mumbled quietly, placing a hand on one of the arms Joe had wrapped around her waist, "And he asked me out on a date tonight. It's one of those mystery dates where the guy won't tell you where he's takin' you. I kinda want to go. He seems real nice."

Rhiley popped her head over to her friend and the boy who had his hand around her waist. She sighed, "Fine, but" she focused a stern look at Joe," you try anthin' funny or hurt her... I'll kick your ass. Got it." She threatened, stern look still plastered on her face. He just smirked, "Of course. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. "Don't wait up for me Billy." He called and waved to his brother behind his back. Cassie giggles softly at her friend and walked out with Joe. Rhiley sighed and looked back to Billy, " You going to let me go now and buy me a drink or do I have to leave and find my own?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him a small, flirty smile playing on her lips.

Joe led Cassie out the door of the Four Roses and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. "'S a little chilly tonight," he commented, "Sorry we've gotta walk but my brother would shoot me if I would've asked to drive his car. You like burgers?" She looked up at him and flashed him a shy little smile, nodding. He could see her blushing as they walked under a streetlight that bordered the sidewalk. "Good," he told her, "'Cuz I know this burger joint just up the street and they make the meanest burgers in all of Boston. If you're real good I'll getcha one and some fries and we can share a Coke. Sound good?" She nodded and poked him in the ribs, saying, "Two straws please?" He chuckled and nodded, saying, "All right, ya little shyster. We'll get two straws." She beamed back up at him and they continued on their way.

Joe smiled to himself as he continued down the street. He loved the way Cassie felt next to his body. IT felt... what was the word... right? He blinked and shook his head. "So what made you two come to The Four Roses tonight? Haven't seen you two here before." He smiled as he questioned her. Cassie laughed lightly. "We just moved here and had finished moving everything into our apartment. So Rhiley thought it would be a good idea to go celebrate." She giggled lightly at the memory. Rhiley throwing her hands in the air in victory. Rhiley looked up at Billy one last time and let out a sigh. "you're going to be stubborn aren't you..." she asked him, already knowing the answer.

Billy looked up at her and cocked one light brown colored brow before bringing a cigarette up to his lips and lighting it. "I ain't buyin' ya no damn drink," he growled, "Ya just broadcasted to every-damn-body in this fuckin' bar that ya beat me. And NOBODY ever beats me. So no, I don't think I'll buy ya a damn drink. I don't take kindly to that kinda shit, princess." She jus smirked down at him and said, "Well you ARE one hell of a sore loser. Maybe one of your boys will buy me a drink?" She walked over behind the booth and leaned down between the man with the faux hawk and the man with the skull tattooed on the back of his head, asking, "Any of you kind sirs wanna buy me a drink to celebrate me beatin' Billy's ass in a staring contest?"

Joe pulled her into the burger joint and pointed to a table in the far corner. It was a secluded booth. "Meet me over there. I'll go order." She smiled at her as he walked towards the counter. Cassie smiled at him as she watched him walk off. She headed towards the booth and sat down. "He certainly is different..." she thought to herself out loud, a smile playing on her lips. "And cute to." she

giggled and started drawing imaginary things on the table with her fingers. Joe came back shortly with full tray. "Aight, Two cheeseburgers, one large fry, a large Coke, and 2 straws." He winked at her and sent the tray down. "Enjoy."

She giggled and smiled up at him, teasing lightly, "Well I wonder how on earth you expect me to eat BOTH of those AND all the fries!" He laughed with her and shook his head as he sat down across from her, commenting, "Well at least ya know how to tease. I always said that I wanted a girl with a good sense of humor. And an appetite." He winked at her to let her know he wasn't just talking about food. She picked up her burger and took a big bite, instantly moaning with delight as the delicious taste filled her mouth. She closed her eyes and Joe bit his lip to keep from making a crude but humorous comment. Back at the bar, the black man that was sitting across from where Rhiley was leaned over the back of the booth was granted with a view straight down her shirt. The man with the faux hawk piped up to say, "I'll buy ya a drink, honey." She smiled down at him and ran her fingertips over his cheek, saying, "Why thank you, handsome."

Rhiley smiled at him, leaning towards his ear and gave him her order. She winked at Billy as she did so. "So is there any room for me to sit?" She eyed the boys. Cassie couldn't believe the wonderful taste in her mouth. It was simply... orgasmic. She smiled up at Joe brightly, " This is amazing. Best burger I've ever had and that's something. Then again any things better than Rhiley's cooking..." She laughed to herself. "You know she almost set our new apartment on fire today. Trying to make soup..." she giggled. "You're shittin' me." He laughed with her. "Remind me not to go near her when she's cookin'." He laughed and took a sip of the coke. Cassie chuckled and nodded, "Will do." she took another bite and went to go for a french fry, bumping into Joe's hand for he went for

the fries at the same time. She blushed and pulled her hand away, "S-sorry... go ahead." He smirked and picked up a fry and pushing it towards her mouth, "Here" she blushed as she opened her mouth, accepting the fry. He smirked as he pictured her accepting something else in her mouth.

Joe felt himself starting to perk up a little and shifted positions in the booth across from her, trying to make a little extra room in his jeans as he searched frantically for a topic that would change the direction of his rampant thoughts. "So where do you guys live?" he questioned. "Oh it's not too far from here," she told him before she gave him the address and apartment number to where she and Rhiley lived. "Shit! That's just right down the hall from me and Billy!" he told her with a big grin. She just smiled back at him. Rhiley grinned victoriously as the man with the faux hawk scooted out of the booth and put an arm around her waist, leading her up towards the bar. Billy growled something unintelligible as the man started to order her drink for her. "So what's your name?" Rhiley asked the man. "Baggy," he told her, "At least that's what everyone calls me."

Rhiley blinked and smiled, "Well that's interesting." She wiggled her ass in a flirtatious way, making sure Billy was watching. She placed a hand on his arm, "Hey mind telling me where I can find a bathroom around here?" He nodded and pointed, "Right over there. Second door on the right." She nodded and walked towards the direction. She looked over at Billy and nodded her head at him, telling him to fallow. Cassie blinked, "Really, wow. Who'd of thought." she smiled, "It really is a small world after all." She took a small sip of the coke and wiped her face with a napkin. "So... what do you guys do for a living?" She asked him innocently.

"Well..." Joe commented, squirming a little more in his seat, "I'm a mechanic. I work at my dad's body shop. But my brother Billy and all those boys he was with tonight are salesmen." She giggled and said, "They don't look like any regular salesmen I've ever seen." He wriggled a little more and said, "They're... erm... They're not regular salesmen. They sell... stuff... We'll leave it at that." Her dark brown eyes widened as she took in what he'd just said. He reached a hand back to scratch at the back of his neck, feeling nervous and just a little afraid that she'd get up and walk out the door. Rhiley walked back towards the bathrooms. She didn't really have to go but she had a feeling that Billy would probably follow. Sure enough, she heard a noise behind her and looked back to see

Billy standing from his chair and starting to follow her.

Cassie blinked in totally shock. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Gatta do what ya gatta do I guess..." Joes sighed, glad she didn't leave and hoping she wouldn't. "Ain't that the truth." he mumbled softly. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, " Do you help sell the... uhh... stuff?" Rhiley smirked to herself and walked into the unisex bathroom waiting for Billy. As he approached the

door, she pulled him in and shut and locked the door. "Why hello there." She smiled as she had him pushed up against the door. "Fancy meeting you here." She giggled and placed a hand on his chest.

Billy leaned right down, not giving her so much as a second to think, and crashed his lips down on hers. His full lips melded over top of her soft ones. His hand went behind her head, sifting through her hair as his fingers knotted in the dark locks, refusing to let her go. He tongue thrust against the seam of her lips, but she wouldn't open to him, so he nipped at her lower lip. She was shocked and it made her open her mouth to voice a muffled noise of surprise into the cavern of his mouth. He growled possessively and his other hand slid down into her back pocket as his tongue swept into her mouth and dominated hers. She felt him smiling against her lips. She pulled back to mutter, "Billy, I'm not that kinda girl. You're not gonna get in my panties." He didn't like hearing that. Because in her panties was EXACTLY where he wanted to be!

Joe nodded and lowered his head, mumbling quietly, "Sometimes. If Billy really needs me too. If I do what he tells me to I can join him and his boys in the gang too." She looked up at him and reached out to place her hand over his, making him look up to her as she asked, "Why do you strive so hard to impress everyone else when you're perfect just the way you are, Joe? Can't you see you're just the kindest, sweetest, cutest guy I've ever known?" Then she blushed, realizing what she'd just admitted while trying to ease some of his self-doubt.

Joe blinked and looked at her, a small blush on his cheeks. He then qquickly sighed and looked down, "No I'm not." He slowly pulled his hand away and looked down, avoiding eye contact with her. Cassie sighed, she didn't like the look on his handsome face. She liked the smiley, cocky Joe better. She had to do something to make him take his mind off of it. She blinked and blushed. an idea popping into her head. She shook her head, No's not the time. she scolded herself as she got up and walked to Joe's side of the booth. She pulled his arm off his lap and replaced it with herself. She placed a delakit hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes, "Yes you are Joe. You've showed me nothing but kindness since we've met. Bad guys can't whooe the ladies like you just whooed me. " He was about to say something when he was cut off by her lips gently landing on his. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He never felt anything like it. He gently kissed her back, placing a hand around her waist and on the back of her neck pulling her closer.

Rhiley smirked at him, "Aww don't pout, you just got to work harder than normal. I'm not just handing over my V-card to just anyone. The one I give it up to has to earn it." She winked and nipped his neck, "Do you wanna be the one who earns it?"

Billy groaned, resting his head back against the door. He didn't like her little games but DAMN if she didn't make the offer sound good! Just the thought of slipping his cock inside her made him start to grow hard. She giggled upon feeling him starting to grow hard against her lower belly. "SOMEBODY'S happy!" she teased, "But little Billy can't come out and play until BIG billy decides to play nice. I won't put out for just anyone. And I ESPECIALLY don't do one night stands!" He grunted. That was the ONLY kind of relationship he'd ever done. Hell, it was the only kind of relationship he KNEW how to do! This whole dating thing didn't sound appealing to him. And he knew that, while she was an interesting enough chase, if he dated her, it would only be to eventually get in her pants and see if she was worth sticking with. If not, it was toss her and move on to the bar skanks again. Simple as that. Billy didn't DO relationships!

Cassie pulled away slowly, panting softly, her eyes closed. "Wow." She stated simply, she'd never been kissed like that before. Joe's eyes were closed as well and he panted slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Rubbing his thumb across her soft cheek. "That was... No one has ever kissed me like that before." He laughed lightly. Cassie blushed and looked down, " Oh." He blinked then jumped as realization hit him, "No, no, no, no. I liked it." He smiled a genuine smile at her. "And I want to do it again." He didn't even wait for an answer as he crash his lips on hers. It started out rough, but slowly got gentle.

Rhiley smiled up at and licked his neck, sucking and nibbling. "So wanna play the game Billy?" She asked him, her lips moving along his neck.

"What kinda game we talkin' here, sweet cheeks?" Billy asked, panting a little. "One where I ask you questions and you answer them honestly," she told him, "If I don't like your answer, I get to bite. If I DO like your answer, you get rewarded." Billy looked down at her, his steely blue-gray eyes watching her. "What kinda questions are we talkin' here?" he asked her. "YOU don't get to ask them!" she told him, lavishing her tongue over his neck, "Now can it and let me start the interrogation." He chuckled but tilted his head back to give her more room to work with. "You ever had a relationship before?" she asked, "One that lasted more than a night?" He answered, "No." She sank her sharp little teeth into his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a little sting. "You thinkin' about fuckin me right now?" she asked. "Yeah," he answered. She bit him again, a little lower this time. "You lyin'?" she questioned. "No," he answered. She nuzzled at his neck and pressed a couple kisses to him. So she LIKED that answer.

Joe ran a hand up Cassie's back then back down, resting his hand on her lower back. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cassie blushed, having never kissed like that before. She pulled away, breathing slighytly heavier than normal. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean…" She cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "No... it's just that... I've never been kissed like... that-" She blushed more," and I wouldn't know what to do." She looked down in shame and embarrassment. Joe chuckled, a smirk on his lips, "Is that all?" He pulled her face up to look at him, "It's easy, I'll show you." He kissed her again, licking her bottom lip once more. Cassie hesitantly opened her mouth, feeling his tongue enter. She was so nervous, but after a few seconds thing came naturally. Their tongues intertwined in perfect unison. Joe's kisses being more dominate than that of Cassie's. Rhiley smirked to herself. "How much do I turn you on?"

"Well you'd be a hell of a lot hotter naked," Billy answered. She gave him a harsh nip with her sharp little teeth, not breaking the skin but still hard enough to leave him with an aching little sting. So she didn't like that answer? "DO... I... turn... you... ON?" she questioned again. "Yes," he answered. She reached down to start rubbing her hand over the crotch of his jeans. "Uuuuuhhhh..." he groaned."Are you interested in dating me?" she questioned. "Yes," he answered through clenched teeth. She lifted his shirt and leaned down to press a trail of kisses around his belly button before smoothing his shirt back down and saying, "Good. Now if we date and you treat me right, you might get more later," she informed him.

Joe pulled away moving the kisses down to her neck. Cassie gasped and shivered . " J-joe...ummmm people are staring." She shivered again enjoying the feeling. Joe smiled and continued, "So, let em' stare, I can tell it's making you feel good." Cassie let out small moan, her face turning shade of red. Rhiley smiled and kissed him one last time before grabing his hand and walking out of the bathroom.

**-3-**

**_Well that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to review/message me with thoughts/comments/concerns._**

**_Peace_**

**_-Kurox-  
_**


End file.
